


Of Kissing and Perverts

by butcherbaker17maker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcherbaker17maker/pseuds/butcherbaker17maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one: Vernon & Seungkwan's relationship is off to a rocky start. <br/>Part two: Vernon finds out Seungkwan watches gay porn. Gay porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Of Kissing

“You were watching me.”

Seungkwan pulled his  _sassy_  expression. The one he used when in defense. “Yes, I was looking at you wondering how your face got that ugly while you’re eating. Shouldn’t you have a better face? How did you become the so-called most handsome member? Eat normally with a normal face.”

Vernon smiled at his boyfriend, eyes shrinking slightly. “I’m sorry,” he grinned. “I’ll do my best to be more handsome for your eyes.”

“What are you even saying? This guy…”

Vernon leaned in a little more. “You don’t have to act this way you know. We’re home alone. You don’t have to impress anybody.”

Seungkwan sniffed, holding his head up high. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hey.” Vernon put his forefinger on Seungkwan’s chin, holding his face and pulling it back down again as he leaned in even more. “Why are you like this?” he said softly, looking the young man right in the eye. “You don’t have to play hard-to-get, or have you already forgotten I’m your boyfriend?”

At the subtle reminder, Seungkwan’s expression seemed to melt a little to chagrin and guilt. “I didn’t forget…”

Vernon leaned in a little more, placing his free hand on Seungkwan’s knee. “Then why do you still act like you don’t like me?”

“I don’t act like that!” Seungkwan was getting upset, his expression vaguely distraught that Vernon would think so badly of him. “Why would you say something like that?!”

“Well.” It was Vernon’s turn to look embarrassed, blushing a little sheepishly. “It’s been two months already and we haven’t kissed yet.”

Seungkwan sat there for a few moments in shock, letting the words absorb. By the time he understood what Vernon was implicating, his face was the shade of red usually only created by lipstick manufacturers. “Wh-what?!” He jumped up off the couch, away from Vernon’s hands and honest expression. “Why would we do that?”

“Well because we-”

“You’re a pervert!” Seungkwan stuck an accusing finger out at his boyfriend. “W-who would do that stuff with you?!”

Vernon sat there in shock, palms up. “N-no, I-”

“Pervert! Pervert-pervert!” Seungkwan gripped a cushion from a near-by chair to fling in Hansol’s general direction and proceeded to go an even brighter shade of red, stomping towards the front door. The bang of it made Vernon flinch.

It took a few seconds for his racing heart to slow down and break a little. “…I just wanted a kiss,” he whispered to himself, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Just a kiss…”

 

 **Vernon:**  Seungkwan, I’m sorry. I don’t know what just happened. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t want to make you upset. Please come home? Please? I’ll buy you pizza.  
 **Seungkwan:**  I’m on a diet.  
 **Vernon:**  I’ll buy you anything you like. Please?  
 **Seungkwan:**  Are you done being a pervert?  
 **Vernon:**  I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I won’t try it again. I won’t be like that again. I’m worried. You left without your coat. Are you cold? Please come home safely.  
 **Seungkwan:**  Fine. You better really be sorry though.  
 **Vernon:**  I am!   
 **Seungkwan:**  …cheese pizza. With all the meat. 

 

Joshua pursed his lips, finally getting Hansol alone. “Yo, Vernon. What’s up?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been depressed for months. You haven’t even gone on any dates with Seungkwan for the last five weeks and he’s making everybody’s life a living hell because you’re neglecting him so much.”

Vernon’s expression displayed shock and outrage immediately. “I haven’t been neglecting him! I make him food and I bring him blankets at night and make sure he has water by his bed, and I always clean his-”

Joshua gave him a look.

Vernon deflated a little, curling into a little ball and looking away. “He won’t let me kiss him.”

“… _what_?”

“I tried to kiss him months ago. Well, no. I just kind of pointed it out that we hadn’t yet.” He took a deep breath. “He called me a pervert. I… I just wanted a kiss.”

Joshua bit his lip for a moment. “Dude. He wants you to kiss him _so_  badly.”

“What?”

“Trust me.” Joshua shook his head slightly. “Seungkwan wants to be kissed, he just doesn’t want to admit it. You know what he’s like.”

Vernon thought about it. “But… what if… I don’t want to hurt his feelings again. I don’t want him to think I’m a pervert. What if… what if I kiss him and he gets angry? Or he thinks I’m too handsy? What if he decides that he doesn’t want a boyfriend that manhandles him all the time? I don’t…”

Joshua waited patiently.

The whisper Vernon let out was riddled with fear, haunted by what may come. “I don’t want to lose him.”

 

As per usual on movie night, they were sitting beside each other (carefully not touching, as Vernon didn’t want to come off as _handsy_ ) watching whatever DVD Seungkwan had selected tonight. Vernon couldn’t focus on it. He could only think of how close he was to Seungkwan. How pretty his face was in profile. How Vernon could reach out and touch his arm. 

They had never even held hands before.

It took him a long time, but after about forty minutes, Vernon finally plucked up the courage to lean over and press his lips against Seungkwan’s cheek as briefly as possible before he scrambled away to sit on the other side of the couch. He held up both palms when Seungkwan turned in surprise. “Joshua told me to do it!”

Seungkwan looked at him for a moment then turned back to the movie. Vernon waited for a reaction, but after a short while it seemed none would come.

“…did you only do that because Joshua told you to?”

Vernon looked up in surprise: Seungkwan wasn’t watching the movie anymore, just looking at the floor, curled up with his arms around his legs. “…what?”

Seungkwan’s words were murmured into his knees. “Did you only do it because Joshua said to?” He slowly turned to glance at Vernon. “You didn’t want to do it yourself?”

Vernon thought about it for a moment, making his voice very soft. “…if I say I wanted to do it myself, will you yell at me?” When no answer came - not even a twitch - he sighed, putting his hands in front of his eyes. “Y-yes, I wanted to do it. Please don’t be mad?” When he looked up, his eyes were wet. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you. I just… wanted to do it just once.”

Seungkwan looked up in shock, straightening out. “Y-ya, why are you crying?”

Vernon had started to breathe heavily without him even knowing about it. He could feel it coming any moment now. Any second Seungkwan would explode and call him a pervert and dump his ass, and then he’d be  _gone_. Vernon wouldn’t be allowed to look at him from across a room and sigh. Vernon wouldn’t be allowed to look at Seungkwan’s eyes and wish they would look back at him. He wouldn’t be allowed to fantasize about holding his hand or playing with his hair or hugging him. All privileges retracted. _Gone._

“Don’t leave me,” he begged breathlessly, chest heaving. He knew it was useless to beg, but he had to  _try_. He had to try. “Please, God, don’t leave me. I won’t touch you ever again. I promise. I won’t be a pervert anymore, I’ll be happy with just that. Please don’t leave me, God, Seungkwan, don’t leave me.”

Slowly, Seungkwan crawled over the broad couch until he was sitting just in front of Vernon, blubbering, curled up in the corner. Slowly he reached a hand out to wipe the boy’s tears away, and then he leaned in to drop a similar peck on Vernon’s cheek.

Vernon froze where he was seated. 

Seungkwan went pink in the darkness, looking away. “W-who said anything about leaving you… I-I don’t want to leave you, you idiot… what are you crying for… who is leaving you… stupid Vernon.”

Vernon could only stare at him, wide-eyed. “B-but… but! I kissed you!”

“You pecked me, that’s different,” Seungkwan pouted. “B-besides, I was worried… because you wouldn’t even hold my hand… every time I tried to get close you pulled your hand away quickly… you won’t even touch me sitting beside me…”

“Y-you said I was a pervert,” Vernon whispered, struggling to comprehend the new information. “I - I didn’t want to fo-force you or… or!” He had to close his eyes a moment to regain control over his mouth. “I just wanted you to feel safe and happy, cause if you thought I was a pervert then… you might have left me…”

“Th-that was months ago!” Seungkwan whined. “B-because you said it so suddenly like that! I expected you to just kiss me if you wanted to, n-not just say it like that! …you thought I would leave you if you did so much as hold my hand?”

Vernon just slowly nodded. 

“…do you know what I would do if you kissed me on the lips right now?”

Vernon shook his head quietly.

Seungkwan smiled, blushing. “I would kiss you back.” A few moments of silence passed. “Well? Aren’t you going to kiss me then?” 

Vernon just stared, still wide-eyed, for a few minutes before gulping. “I can… touch you?” He held his hand up experimentally, gently pressing his fingertips against Seungkwan’s cheek. “Caress you?” He slid his hand forward to cup Seungkwan’s face, fingers stroking through his hair. His heart seemed to be going a thousand miles an hour. “You would allow me to do that?”

“O-of course,” Seungkwan mumbled, looking away from Vernon’s intense gaze. “You’re my boyfriend aren’t you…”

Vernon leaned in and very,  _very_  gently, pressed his lips against Seungkwan’s.

_His lips are so soft. I can’t believe I’m kissing him. I love you, Seungkwan. I love you. I love you._

Seungkwan smiled, gently pulling away. “Y-you know, it’s the first time you said that?”

Vernon slapped a hand over his mouth. “I said it out loud?”

Seungkwan blushed, glowing with pride, and nodded a little. He leaned in until his forehead was pressed against Hansol’s. “…I love you too, pervert.”


	2. Part Two: And Perverts

“Rumpumpum, parampumpum, rampumpum pararumpumpum!”

Seungkwan snuck up behind his boyfriend, sliding his arms around his waist from the back. “You’re humming,” he noted.

Vernon jumped, but a smile spread across his face immediately as he turned around. Seungkwan was holding his waist. So casually. As if it was normal for them to be touching. He swirled in his boyfriend’s embrace and did the same, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan, pulling him in close. “Good morning, Seungkwan!”

The vocalist chuckled. “You’re in a good mood. I believe I can fly?”

“I believe I can fly,” Vernon instantly began to sing lowly to the tune he had been humming. “I believe I can touch the sky!”

Seungkwan leaned in to peck Vernon’s lips, making the boy go bright red. “Sh, I’m the one that sings. You don’t sing.”

Vernon grinned shyly, looking at anything except his boyfriend for a moment before leaning his head on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Morning,” he mumbled again happily.

“All this about a kiss?” Seungkwan chuckled. “I should have kissed you months ago. I didn’t know that was why you were so depressed lately.”

“Sorry,” Vernon mumbled. “But it wasn’t a kiss. It was twenty-seven kisses. You gave me twenty-seven kisses last night.”

Seungkwan went pink, lightly drumming a fist on Vernon’s shoulder. “Ya, you counted?! Why?! That’s embarrassing!”

Vernon straightened up quickly. “No, no! I only counted because they’re so precious to me. I kind of thought I must have been dreaming. It was really nice.”

“You’re so embarrassing!”

Vernon smiled at his pink-faced boyfriend. “But you love me anyway.”

“Yo.” Seungcheol poked his head around the doorframe. “We’re going to the practice room. You two… uh… do, uh… whatever. Okay? Eat well. I’ll call you guys later.”

Seungkwan blushed harder, put pressed his face into Vernon’s chest. “I hate it when he gets awkward about it,” he muttered.

“He’ll get used to it.”

There was a loud, very  _obvious_  bang of the front door, and then Seungkwan straightened up. “So, what are you making?”

“Bibimbap.” Vernon turned to where he was chopping vegetables. “I was going to make you breakfast.”

Seungkwan moved around the kitchen island to lean over it on his elbows. “Oh? What a sweet boyfriend I have. You’ll make it yummy for me, right?”

The rapper snorted. “Want me to feed you, too?”

“Yes please.”

“Asshole,” Vernon muttered with a grin.

“Pervert,” Seungkwan returned lovingly.

They had breakfast together and Vernon fed his boyfriend in front of the early-morning cartoons. Then they sat together –  _holding hands_  – as Vernon zapped up the channels. Eventually he cocked his head, staying on channel 144, confused at what the imagine he was looking at was supposed to be. Then the camera zoomed out and he zapped on  _very_  quickly.

“Hey, no! Go back!” Seungkwan whined, leaning over to take the remote away. “That was a pretty butt!”

Vernon watched in shock as his boyfriend changed the channel to where a male-on-male pornography was playing out – or at least, the beginning of one. The camera was simply panning up and down one of the male leads’ naked body, and it made Vernon blush and squirm. “Y-you watch these kinds of things?”

“Of course.” Seungkwan didn’t look away from the screen. “Don’t you?”

“No!”

“Oh.” Seungkwan sighed a little at the pornstar on the screen. “I wish I had a body like that.”

Vernon looked back at the T.V., bright red, to look at what Seungkwan was pointing at. The man was very tall and extremely lean, his pelvis brought out in high relief. He had a very prettily defined chest – not too muscular – and was having one of his nipples played with.

“Why?”

“He’s pretty,” Seungkwan mumbled. “So thin.”

Vernon pouted. “Does that mean I’m fat?”

“No, it means  _I’m_ fat, dummy.”

“You’re not fat!”

Seungkwan finally ripped his gaze from the figures on the screen to look at his boyfriend. “But look, I’ve got these big cheeks and big legs and-”

“And you’re not fat,” Vernon finished for him.

Without another word, Seungkwan reached down to pull his t-shirt off, standing up to let Vernon have a good look at his torso. “See?!”

It wasn’t as skinny as the man on the porn channel, but it certainly wasn’t fat. Seungkwan was lean, chest very lightly defined, pale, and kind of beautiful. Vernon stared for a while, simply marvelling, before looking his boyfriend in the eye. “You’re beautiful,” he told him simply.

Seungkwan went red and sat down again, leaving his shirt off. “Wh-whatever.”

After another few minutes, Vernon had to ask. “You really like this kind of thing?”

Seungkwan simply nodded.

Vernon leaned over ever so slightly and, encouraged by the little moans coming from the speakers, brushed his fingers against Seungkwan’s shoulder, sliding them down.

The vocalist turned in surprise, jerking a little. “W-what are you doing?”

Vernon blushed. “You said you liked it.” Then his fingers hit the little nub on Seungkwan’s chest that made him jump and jerk a little, mouth falling open with a heady pant of disbelief.

“Y-ya,” Seungkwan mumbled, unsure what to say now that he has escaped Vernon’s fingers for a moment. “Why?”

Vernon shrugged. “What’s the point of watching porn if you’re not going to get hot?”

Seungkwan reeled, desperately trying to get a handle on reality. “Y-you can’t get me hot!”

Something in Hansol’s face changed; it became sharper, more focused as he leaned in. “Oh, I can’t?” Slowly he put his arms around Seungkwan and leaned in until his lips were so close to Seungkwan’s ear, the vocalist could hear his heartbeat. “Do you think I can’t turn you on?” With that, his tongue slowly slid over Seungkwan’s earlobe, his free hand slowly making its way down to Seungkwan’s chest.

Seungkwan was already breathing heavily, blinking. “N-not fair,” he cried out, just before Vernon’s fingers could reach their destination. “Y-you still have your shirt on.”

 _That was a fucking stupid thing to say_ , he immediately thought as Vernon gripped the back of his shirt, pulling it off recklessly.  _Shit, he’s gorgeous. He’s really toned. Fuck. I want to touch it._

Vernon shifted a little closer and then gripped Seungkwan’s waist, pulling him over: suddenly, Seungkwan was sitting in Vernon’s lap, legs spread wide, hovering over him a little. “There,” he smirked proudly. “Now I can touch all of you.”

Seungkwan went pink in the face, but didn’t move from his assigned seating. “Y-ya, what do you mean by that?”

“I’m allowed to touch you now,” Vernon stated simply, stretching up to whisper into his lover’s ear.  _“And I plan to make the most of that privilege._ ” Then his tongue darted out slyly while his fingers made quick work of Seungkwan’s chest, finding the small nubs there and playing with them freely.

The vocalist took a deep, slightly hackled breath, clenching his eyes shut harshly in an attempt to gather himself together and not be swept off his feet, but it didn’t seem to be working. Heat was pooling, first in his stomach, then some six inches lower, and it was a full-time job not letting out a mewl at the tingling sensations in his chest. Vernon’s tongue was much too hot, and his fingers were much too  _good_. Like he had done this before.

“Oh, God.”

Vernon drew back at the whisper and looked Seungkwan in the eye. “…I’m going to kiss you,” he breathed.

The vocalist could only nod slightly.

Vernon’s lips were sweet and soft,  _so_  sweet and  _so_ soft, it was almost unbearable. Like it had been last night. So soft and gentle, and ever so slightly chapped in the middle. But then they opened a little wider, and something heavenly happened. It was so  _hot_ and so  _wet_  and it felt so damn  _good_  that Seungkwan couldn’t help but want more. His mouth opened a little more, he leaned in a little closer, gripping Vernon’s shoulders while the boy’s arms went around Seungkwan’s waist. Seungkwan leaned in to Vernon’s mouth, sucking just a little on Vernon’s tongue and delving his own back into his lover’s mouth.

The sensation was so soft, it felt so flexible and wet but somehow it felt  _amazing_  as well. Electric. Vernon gave little resistance, openly welcoming Seungkwan’s tongue into his mouth, allowing himself to be overrun. Seungkwan felt like he was losing all control, only able to feel greed.  _More_. More of Vernon’s lips, more of his arms around him, more of his compliant tongue and welcoming mouth. That was all he wanted, more of their bare skin pressed against each other, more of their fingers gripping bare flesh, more of Vernon, more of them together, more.

Vernon pulled away  _very_  carefully, allowing them to pause the kiss for a moment; Seungkwan leaned back, nervous. Had he done something wrong? But Vernon was smiling – the kind of happy grin on his face he wouldn’t be able to conceal. “I love you,” he whispered happily. “But you’re turning me on.”

“I love you too,” Seungkwan panted back, chest heaving. “And that’s good, because I’m trying my best. I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t want to fuck after this.”

Vernon’s face went bright red, but he had no time to retort: Seungkwan’s lips were on him again, thrusting his tongue into Vernon’s mouth. His chest was pushed up against Vernon’s, allowing a little heated friction between them, fingers thrust in his hair to hold him close. Seungkwan kissed him like he wanted to consume him; taking heavy breathes every time a corner of his mouth was released, bucking his hips against Vernon’s, mewling into Vernon’s mouth and most of all, moving whichever way Vernon did so that they weren’t separated even for a moment. Seungkwan’s entire body was on fire, created by sheer, dark  _lust_ , and he wanted to never stop licking Vernon, kissing him, touching him. He wanted to consume Vernon, drown him in the same lust that was driving him mad.

Eventually, Seungkwan’s lips began to roam, and he ducked down a little to allow his greedy mouth access to other paths: they nibbled along Vernon’s jawline, making the boy make a keening sound that was music to Seungkwan’s ears, and slid down his neck in a ferocious lust to kiss every inch of his body.

“Seungkwan,” Vernon panted heavily, chest heaving with exertion, jeans straining against his hips. “Seungkwan, Seungkwan we-”

Seungkwan’s lips returned to their original spot, lashing his tongue into Vernon swiftly, almost like a rebuke. He sucked on Vernon’s tongue with a moan and nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before letting him go and giving his glazed, hazy eyes a dark look. “Don’t call out to me like that,” Seungkwan warned darkly. “It’s so slutty, I’ll want to ravage every inch of you.”

Vernon looked up, weak from being kissed, lips slightly swollen and pink. “B-but we… should go to the bedroom?”

Seungkwan only thought about that very briefly before getting up and pulling Vernon with him: neither of them bothered switching the TV off before rushing to the room with the largest bed and closing the door behind them. Seungkwan pushed Vernon down onto the mattress before hurriedly pulling off his jeans and joining his lover on the bed.

“Seungkwan I-”

The vocalist moved, crawling until he was hovering over Vernon’s body, gazing down at him. “You?” he asked, raising one eyebrow.

Vernon stared up for a moment, shaking a little. “I wanna be fucked,” he whispered, one hand curled by the side of his mouth. As if he was afraid to say it.

“How?”

Vernon went a little paler. “W-what?”

“ _How_  do you want to be fucked?” his lover demanded, slowly pressing his hips down to meet Vernon’s.

The boy went pink again, flustering through his words. “W-well I – I mean I – uhm I – oh fuck!”

Seungkwan pulled his hips up again, away from Vernon’s jeans, so that he could at least finish his sentence.

Within seconds, Vernon had dissolved from a cocky seducer to a twitchy, flustered little twink. He was, Seungkwan did think, absolutely adorable; the way his cheeks blushed and his hand held by his mouth in case he said something wrong. The way he twitched and muttered was pretty cute. It kind of made him want to ram his cock down Vernon’s throat and that be the end of his flustering.

“I – uhm, we-well, um, by you?”

“Obviously.” Seungkwan leaned down to covet Vernon’s earlobe again, making sure his whisper was low. “But  _how_  do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

“ _Seungkwan_ ,” Vernon moaned, his arms automatically stretching around his waist. “I-I don’t know, I just – I want you. Inside me. It’s – it’s all I can think about. I want you to fuck me. I – I want to suck you off an-and I want you to-to-to take me. Seungkwan, _please_ , I want you!”

Seungkwan slowly retracted his tongue, gently grazing his teeth against his lover’s earlobe one more time before moving again. “I told you not to call my name so sluttily,” he muttered, sliding a finger over Vernon’s lower lip. “It’s very cute.”

Vernon simply opened his mouth, causing Seungkwan’s finger to slide in: he closed his lips again, wrapping his tongue around his boyfriend’s finger with a happy little moan.

Seungkwan shook his head slightly, moving to slide his lips down Vernon’s throat while his fingers moved away to make quick work of his coarse jeans, straining against his hard cock. Once he was free, Seungkwan’s mouth moved down to covet Vernon’s chest.

The  _sound_  of it was beautiful. Vernon’s breathes were so loud and ragged, he was literally  _panting_  with lust as Seungkwan’s lips made their way down his body. He twitched and tossed this way and that under his fingers, jerking every time Seungkwan hit a sensitive spot, and letting out a disastrously cute moan when his tongue found a slightly raised nipple.

Seungkwan’s lips played with him mercilessly, tongue streaking the nub this way and that: he even let his teeth pass by more than once, just to hear the sounds Vernon would make in return as he tried to twitch away from the lustful feeling.

Seungkwan’s lips eventually passed both nipples, enjoying how _loud_  his partner could get. Vernon was sensitive and ticklish, and every lick of his boyfriend’s tongue sent him into little spasms that Seungkwan had to correct when dipping into his navel and making him moan out wordlessly.

Seungkwan’s lips hit Vernon’s briefs, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Please, fuck, Seungkwan, what are you doing?”

Seungkwan reached his lips over the expanse of cotton around his boyfriend’s cock and sucked lightly through the material, quickly using both hands to bolt Vernon’s hips to the bed before he could twitch away.

“Fuck, Seungkwan, Seungkwan! Oh – oh!”

Seungkwan’s tongue darted out time and time again, licking over the white cotton with ease, keeping Vernon’s hips stationary while his torso twitched and flicked and arched ever so prettily. Seungkwan moved with a newfound passion, watching Vernon thrive: his greed was reignited, and he wanted to consume the whimpering twink under him. His mouth made Vernon thrust up in little increments until he began to move back up Vernon’s torso to create hickeys in the cradle of his neck.

“Seu-Seungkwan.” Vernon’s hands were finally able to grip his bare back again. “W-what-”

Seungkwan’s lips hit his again and all the vocalist could do was grind his hips down into Vernon’s as his tongue was sucked in. Vernon sucked Seungkwan’s tongue into his mouth, needy, and mewled as he grinded up against his boyfriend passionately.

Seungkwan gripped Vernon’s head as he kissed him, consuming him: he couldn’t kiss him hard enough, fast enough, in enough places. Before either of them knew what was happening, Seungkwan was tracing back down again to Vernon’s briefs.

Seungkwan’s tongue gently slid under the ridge of the cotton briefs, hitting the salty skin under it: slowly he slid his head towards the side, licking just under the line. Somewhere near the middle, the back of his tongue hit something a little hotter than Vernon’s skin, and a little more bitter-tasting, too. It made Vernon mewl and moan Seungkwan’s name like it was a holy chant that would save his soul.

When the light, soft tips of Seungkwan’s fingers rolled his cotton briefs away, Vernon took a deep breath and forgot to exhale, his jaw hanging open in anticipation. When Seungkwan’s mouth opened over the tip of his cock, he gripped the bedsheets in both fists.

Seungkwan’s tongue licked over the underside of the head of Vernon’s cock very lightly – so lightly it wouldn’t have been felt if his tongue wasn’t so  _hot_. The feeling of having Vernon’s cock in his grasp – to feel its girth and taste the saltiness of his skin – felt like a luxury experience for Seungkwan. He had been hoping, waiting for it for  _so_  long, that he almost couldn’t believe it. When he dipped down to take it in it was the silkiest, smoothest sensation he’d ever felt.

When Seungkwan looked up, Vernon was in ecstasy: he was half propped up on his elbows, head hanging back in pleasure, body twitching.

So Seungkwan swallowed against the bitter, almost rancid taste in his mouth and delved, letting his lips envelop Vernon’s cock in heat and pressure. He wasn’t entirely sure how sucking cock worked, but by the sounds coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, he seemed to be doing it right. He ran his tongue up the length of it as he came off Vernon’s cock and made sure he exuded a loud slurping sound at the top.

“Fuck, Seungkwan, no.”

“No?” Seungkwan lapped his lips over the tip of Vernon’s cock a few more times experimentally, just to watch him buck his hips up in want. “What do you mean, no?”

Vernon finally pulled his head up to look at his boyfriend. “I-I want to suck your cock,” he whispered, his entire expression looking scandalized.

Seungkwan chuckled in surprise, moving up to the same level as Vernon, tugging on his shoulder to force him into a sloppy, passionate kiss, with fingers tangling in his hair and a free hand moving to pump his cock twice. “Hansol,” he whispered hotly, “you’ll do it well, right?”

Hansol just nodded, completely owned by his boyfriend.

They scrambled until Seungkwan was on his back, in the same position Vernon had been in: the younger man wasted precious little time in relieving his boyfriend of his briefs and handling his length strongly, pumping him slowly with a fist.

Vernon’s skin was a little rough around skin so sensitive; the push and pull of his fist was delicious, and the hot streaking of his tongue on the tip was pure ecstasy. Vernon dived onto his boyfriend’s cock with ease, more than happy to put a little pressure on it as he came up, lapping any beading pre-cum off the tip with a happy moan.

Seungkwan’s fingers slid through Vernon’s hair gently, massaging his scalp and stroking his hair happily, allowing himself to be serviced and pleasured briefly before his fingers became strong and he pulled Vernon up to kiss him deeply, darkly, fire ignited as if he couldn’t get enough of him. “No,” Seungkwan growled. “I’ll suck you. You make prettier noises that way.”

“No, please.” Vernon gave his boyfriend a glassy-eyed look. “Fuck me? Please? I want to feel you inside me. Please, Seungkwan?”

“Fuck, you’re adorable.”

Vernon gripped Seungwan’s face desperately in both hands, cupping it, forcing him to look at him. “Seungkwan,” he panted, a strange fear of rejection in his eyes. “I love you. Please?”

Seungkwan rushed to kiss him: to strip the fear from his eyes and pull out the gaudy, slutty, lustful side of him. To put him at ease with his lips and silence his fears with his tongue. “Yes,” he breathed, letting up for a moment. “I’ll make love to you, baby, until you’re screaming my name.”

Finding lube was difficult, but playing with it was much more fun: within a few minutes Vernon’s entire chest was glistening and twitching under Seungkwan’s fingers as he massaged the lubricant into his boyfriend’s skin. When he was done making a complete mess of Vernon’s skin, he added lubricant to his fingers and let one fingertip gently rim Vernon’s ass.

“Oh,” the rapper hissed.

“This might hurt,” Seungkwan warned him.

“Just fuck me already,” Hansol muttered impatiently.

The very tip of Seungkwan’s middle finger slid through, and found it surprisingly accommodating: when he slid the finger in and out slowly, it made Vernon thrash and moan  _very_  cutely. A second finger was more of a squeeze, and made the poor bottom hiss in pain, but it was soon delivering pleasure as Seungkwan’s free hand simply pumped his cock in time.

“Another,” Vernon panted out, trying to sit up slightly. “Put in another one.”

“Are you su-”

“Fingerfuck me until I’m crying,” he growled.

So Seungkwan simply grinned and lowered his head, gripping his lover’s thigh out of the way as he added two more fingers, pumping half his hand in and out slowly. He smirked, using his free hand to still jack Vernon off, watching him writhe in happiness and pleasure. The sounds of  _oh, Seungkwan, fuck, fuck, oh, Seungkwan!_  were so beautiful, he almost didn’t want to stop.

But eventually, he retracted all four lube-dripping fingers and inspected Vernon’s ass carefully, eventually slapping his ass with an open palm, making him mewl. “Babe, do you want to be fucked?”

Vernon was muttering half-nothings to himself, hair drenched in sweat across the pillow, simply nodding.

“Condom?”

He opened one eye. “We’re both virgins.”

“…good point.” Seungkwan used what little there was left of the lube to slick it over his cock, positioned himself, and slowly penetrated his boyfriend.

“Oh, God,” Vernon cried, fingers gripping the bedsheets on either side. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, oh, fuck-”

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s fucking fantastic,” he hissed. “Don’t stop, Seungkwan, oh….”

When he finally felt that he could go no further, Seungkwan hitched Vernon’s legs over his arms and leaned in to him. “Vernon? Look at me.”

He slowly opened his eyes.

“I love you,” Seungkwan said seriously. “And I’m going to fuck you until you lose your voice from screaming my name.”

Shifting out and back in was difficult, but after a few snaps of the hips, Seungkwan got the hang of it: with every bodyroll that plunged his cock into his boyfriend, Vernon let out a devastating moan. The sound of it ripped through Seungkwan like a flame, egging him on: he gripped Vernon’s thighs and simply pounded into him, enjoying the rough, tight heat around his cock, almost shaking in the attempt to make Vernon cum all over himself.

He’d seen Vernon masturbate once, by accident, peeping at him in the night. It was beautiful. All he wanted was to be the cause of that same expression of release and joy.

So all he had to do was ram his cock into his ass as much as humanly possible.

“God, fuck, Seungkwan, Seu-Seu-Seu-Seungkwan!” Vernon’s back arched as he tried to move in closer, tried to buck up against him. “Fu-fuck, I’m gonna-…!”

Seungkwan leaned in as far as he dared, still rapidly snapping his hips up into his boyfriend, allowing the heat and the taught feeling and Vernon’s moans to affect him over and over. “Come, Hansol,” he moaned in his ear. “Come all over yourself. I want to see it.”

“Ah-ah! Ah!  _Ahhhh!_ ”

Seungkwan could only watch as Hansol’s expression went from drawn, intense pressure to extreme pleasure all at once. The muscles in his face seemed to relax as his jaw dropped into a little _O_  of happiness as his stomach was coated with a soft, milky-white, spurt after spurt until he was done.

“Fuck,” Seungkwan whispered, almost to himself more than Vernon, desperately ramming into him in order to get his fill. He didn’t want to hurt him, but-

Vernon suddenly pulled Seungkwan in for a hot kiss, gripping his neck. “Please finish inside me,” he whimpered, looking up. “Inside my ass.”

Seungkwan slid his tongue into Vernon’s mouth, and within just a few more snaps of his hips the heat pooling in his cock seemed to explode, shuddering out over and over, releasing into his lover.

Just a few simple seconds later, Seungkwan pulled out, but was gripped quickly: Vernon slid onto his side and forced Seungkwan to lie beside him until they and both caught their breath. It took a while.

 _I love you,_  Vernon mouthed.

There was something incredibly delicate about him, now: he seemed almost brittle, breakable. Seungkwan draped his arm around Vernon’s waist gently, shuffling a little closer before mouthing back  _I love you too, baby._  Maybe it was the way Vernon looked at him – small and nervous, like he wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. Or maybe he was just too scared to do or say whatever it was he wanted to.

“I should grab a towel and clean you up,” Seungkwan whispered. “Or it’ll dry like that.”

Vernon tugged on his wrist a moment, before shaking his head. “Please?” he whispered, voice cracking a bit. “Please don’t leave me now.”

Seungkwan shuffled a little bit closer and cupped Vernon’s face gently, kissing his forehead and leading a trail of gentle, sweet, soft kisses over his face before pecking his lips delicately. “What’s wrong, Vernon? Did I hurt you?”

The rapper shook his head, his hair messy and knotted; he looked away for a moment, and looked back, embarrassed.

“Was… was I… I mean, was it… g-good?”

“…what?”

He bit his lip, accentuating the chapped skin in the middle. “Was I good? O-or not? Did you… enjoy me?”

“Enjoy you?” Seungkwan repeated it as if it were a foreign language, before gently stroking Vernon’s hair off his face and kissing him again. “Vernon, I love you, and that was… amazing. More perfect than I thought first times were supposed to be.” A new thought dawned on him. “…did you, not-?”

Vernon shook his head vehemently, attempting to speak at a proper level. “It was wonderful!” His voice sounded like it was coming via way of sandpaper; he went pink then smiled, going back to a whisper. “Y-you really did make me lose my voice…”

“Only because you’re so adorably loud,” Seungkwan smiled, letting his pinky finger trace over Hansol’s lips. “Vernon, I love you. Thank you. I’ve been waiting for that for… an embarrassingly long time.”

“Really?” The rapper raised one eyebrow. “You’ve been fantasizing about me?”

The vocalist went a dark shade of pink, suddenly not speaking.

“Was I always the bottom in your fantasies?”

Seungkwan went an even darker shade, looking away and mumbling a little. “Y-yeah… i-it was nice… b-but the real thing was better… your skin… your body… your face…”

Vernon blushed, too. “Thank you. I never really thought about it, tops and bottoms, but… I like being like this if it’s you.”

“W-what does that mean?”

“Means… y-you like it that I’m loud, right?”

Seungkwan nodded a little, looking up curiously.

“…it means I’ll moan your name like a slut whenever you want me to.” He went a little red, looking away. “Is… is that okay? I… like… moaning your name.”

The declaration earned him a beamingly satisfied smile and a sweet, slow but passionate kiss to the lips. “I like moaning your name, too,” Seungkwan grinned. “Let me clean you up?”

“What’s the point?” Vernon shrugged, grinning mischievously. “Another twenty minutes and we can have round two.”


End file.
